hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Friends
'''Old Friends '''is the twenty-four episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan has a day off, he goes to the award to see if Taylor John wins the award. He won supporting actor award in a Tv show called, Driven. Taylor praises him and Nathan, for supporting him for helping him, out. Nathan feels good, as Riddo uses his energy powers with robots with energy powers. Nathan spends time in Taylor John's house, as he got cars, many computers, and a nice backyard. He also does become a surfer at his spare time since he is 18. The security door is open, it turned out to be Brook Rift and Selena Crow, it made Nathan's day got better, as is happy to go with them to launch. Hendrix battles Riddo's energy robots with Riddo charging through the city, to want more. Nathan tries surfing like Selena and Brook, as they laugh at him. Nathan ate launch with Selena, Brook, and Taylor. Nathan is busy fighting bad guys, as Selena still wants Nathan to go out in the movies together as Taylor agree. He wants to go to listen to a band called, The Seekers. Nathan knows the tour is next weekend in Calimonia, as Taylor wants to comes as well. Hendrix contracts Nathan, that most the street light in Calimonia is training and could nearly force into a blackout. Nathan comes with Brook and Taylor to take down Riddo. Hendrix and Natalie battle many of Riddo's energy robots, as Nathan knows him when Hendrix told him about his story when fighting Riddo years ago. He goes after the power plant in Calimonia, to cause a blackout in half of the country. Nathan, Natalie, and Brook go to help Nathan battle Riddo, as he appeared. He still plans to be one of the most powerful in Earth than Hendrix and Nathan. Riddo battle them and defeat Nathan's team, Selena and Taylor save them with their weapons, that they stole from Providence Unit. Hendrix battles him, with his Cybernetic power as Hendrix drains his energy from him and turn everything back to normal. Riddo is defeated and sent to Linguistics Asylum. Hendrix sees Nathan more as a leader, as can become a great one. Nathan joins with Taylor, as they do surfing again, the next day. Nathan got it right, as Selena and Brook too. She wants to the movies today, as Taylor joins in as Brooks agrees. Episode Moments * Nathan spends his weekend with Taylor, Brook, and Selena * Nathan and Hendrix's team defeated Riddo, after he nearly causes power out * Taylor won the award for supporting actor * Selena wants to go movies with Nathan, for another date, as he agrees. Characters * Nathan Underwood * Hendrix Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Providence Unit * Brook Rift * Taylor John * Selena Crow * Doctor Shelly Oswald Villain * Riddo * Riddo's Energy Robots (Destroyed) Links Trivia * Selena wants to spend more time with Nathan, as through 2 years, they go into many dates * Taylor won awards and became a surfer when he is 18 * Taylor lives in San Diego * Riddo suit armor is different since Hendrix is in his mid-20s * Harold and Boyce are mentioned, that they are in South America in Peru, to take find out about the missing drug dealers, that the police have been killed by Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Alex Kurtzman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason